Purple High 2
by BD the Pixie
Summary: Rated for language and possible adult humor. Well, i have PERMISSION for this, before you yell at me. i hope it's as good as the first. R&R?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, OKAY. Orangejujy is going to beat me to a bloody pulp if I don't do this, so I will. ALL credit for this goes to the original authoress of Purple High, Keaira. I'm just allowed to do a sequel, whoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything . . . anything at all . . . Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters go to the original creator and Jim goes to Keaira.

Okay? Lets get started!

Purple High 2

~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama sleepily made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, thankful for weekends. No school meant sleeping late, and a big breakfast. Unfortunately he'd have to make his own this morning, because Shiori was forced to work. Wearing only a pair of white boxers, he sleepily rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the kitchen.

"Eek!" he 'eek-ed' as he entered the room. His refrigerator was pushed about six feet to the left. He had no time to ponder this, however. There, at the kitchen table, was Hiei. Wearing a pair of white boxers.

"_My _boxers!" Kurama realized, his eyes going swirly. Hiei was eating Lucky Charms©.

"Um-hum . . ." Hiei agreed, munching away. 

"Why are you wearing—?" Kurama didn't have time to finish. He was interrupted by another unidentified noise.

"Let me out!" a muffled voice came from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Was that . . .?" Kurama started.

"Yffooske!" Hiei announced triumphantly, spewing Lucky Charms© all over his friend.

"Y-Yusuke?" Kurama attempted a translation, wiping some half-chewed cereal out of his face.

Hiei nodded vigorously.

"Did _you_ do that?"

"Yfess!" Hiei announced, spewing bits of cereal everywhere. Suddenly his keen eyes spotted a partly chewed marshmallow attached to Kurama's bare shoulder. He swallowed.

"Don't . . . move . . ." he said, and ever so carefully pulled it from Kurama's shoulder. The fox watched in horror as his tiny, confused friend popped it back into his mouth and chewed contentedly.

A loud banging on the wall made Kurama jump. "LET ME OUT!" Yusuke's voice yelled again.

"SILENCE!" Hiei shouted, throwing his bowl of Lucky Charms© at the wall. It splattered and made a huge mess. Upon seeing said mess, Hiei squealed with glee.

"I made a mess!" Hiei boasted, beaming. Kurama walked to the wall where the bowl had hit and knocked lightly.

"Yu-Yusuke? Are you in there?" he asked tentatively.

Yusuke gasped loudly, "I don't know!"

Frowning, Kurama put an expert ear up to the wall. After a few seconds, he screamed in pain and leapt back, and Yusuke's horrible singing could be heard.

"Oh, I'm stuck inside this wa-all, HEY! They're gonna get me o-out, HEY!"

Hiei covered his ears like a child. "Make it stop! _MAKE IT STOP!" _ he pleaded.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled randomly, blasting a hole in the wall. "I'm free!"

Kurama noticed a strange, purple haze clouding the air inside his kitchen wall.

"Bloody hell . . ." he gazed in awe at the smoke. He turned back to his friends. He considered it safe to call them officially high. They were staring at each other, as they had been since Yusuke had announced his freedom.

"What are you two . . .?" Kurama trailed off. He didn't even want to know.

Suddenly, Hiei and Yusuke spontaneously burst into song, "Born freeeeeee, as freeee as the wiiiiiind blooooooooooows! As free as the grasssss grooooooooooows!"

"NO! STOP! PLEEEEEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Kurama wailed, pounding his head on the countertop. Hiei and Yusuke stopped immediately, greatly amused by Kurama's new interest in self-mutilation.

Yusuke hopped up and down to the rhythm of Kurama's pounding head. Though Hiei, being more intelligent, decided to follow Kurama's example.

"Mine hurts _more,_" he said quietly, startling Kurama and Yusuke out of their own antics. Yusuke yelped with pleasure, and Kurama gasped in horror. Hiei had his katana poised at his arm, cutting himself repeatedly.

"OW! Heh heh heh. . . OW! Heh heh heh. . . OW!" he was saying.

Kurama shook his head in disbelief, and snatched the sword from Hiei's hand.

"MINE!" Hiei shouted rabidly. He looked as though he would go on a killing spree, but suddenly a glazed look crossed his eyes.

They all stared at him for a moment, wondering what was going through that sadistic mind of his.

" . . .Her-her-HERBALLY ESSENCE!" he shouted, and did a dance. A strange, herbally essence kind of dance.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kurama knew exactly where he was, and sighed miserably.

"Come on, Yusuke. We have to make sure Hiei doesn't kill himself," Kurama grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him towards his bedroom.

"I dun wanna~a!" Yusuke wailed, and began to cry.

Kurama sighed again. "Dol—"

"YAAAY!" Yusuke let go of Kurama's hand and ran for the bedroom.

When Kurama arrived in his room, he saw Hiei in his herbal essences pile, and Yusuke digging through his boxer drawer. This brought forth another thought.

"Hiei, how did you get my boxers? And . . . dear gods, _why?_"

Hiei stuck a hand down his pants and threw an herbal essence bottle at his friend. "My boxers were the portal to the herbally essence land!" he announced.

"Yeah, but then why use Kurama's?" Yusuke had an intelligent thought. Thus _proving_ he was high.

Hiei stuck his hand down his pants again. "Read the label, colorblind mortals! Bwahahahaha!" he dove down into the pile of herbal essence.

Kurama stared at the bottle he'd thrown on the floor. Kurama used the kind of herbal essence that was _green_. It comes in different colors, and this one was orange. However . . . Kurama did not purchase any orange bottles.

"H-Hiei? Did you raid the grocery store?" Kurama asked.

Hiei surfaced. "No! My boxers supply me with green herbally essence! Your boxers supply the orange! Foolish mortals, listen to my words of knowledge! Chicken!" He dove again.

Yusuke then amused the other two with his impression of Kuwabara. He played the part brilliantly, by chugging a bottle of herbal essence. However, only Kuwabara has the skill level for _that_ kind of stupidity. Yusuke began to choke.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Hiei did a beautiful impression of himself, by tearing at Yusuke's hair. "You dare to drink the herbally essence? Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!"

"I c-can't!" Yusuke coughed, and Hiei found that he could not rip out the hair.

Kurama just stood there, watching. Always watching.

"Why can't I rip it OUT?!" Hiei yelled in frustration. Yusuke smiled knowingly.

"It's a secret," Yusuke announced.

"TELL ME! TELL HIEI! For I am the Herbally Essence GOD!"

Yusuke burst into hysterics. "CEMENT!" he squealed.

Kurama's jaw dropped, and he considered killing himself on the spot.

Suddenly a knock at the door pulled Kurama out of his suicidal stare, and he got up to answer it.

"HELLO!" Kuwabara stepped in. "What's up, Kurama?"

"Hiei and Yusuke are high," Kurama's lip quivered sadly. He looked as though he might cry. Kuwabara struck a battle pose and ran to Kurama's bedroom, with the emotionally unstable fox on his heels.

Bursting through the door, Kuwabara shouted, "Where are the plants! Show meeeeeee!"

Yusuke beamed and Hiei burst out of his pile of shampoo, bottles flying about like fireworks. Kuwabara took a second to scream in horror, then fall to the floor as Yusuke tackled him.

"In the closet!" Yusuke announced.

Running up behind Kuwabara, Kurama defended his name. "I do NOT keep those! I'm NOT a drug addict!"

"MY CLOSET!" Yusuke and Hiei yelled at the same time. They all turned to stare at the little fire demon, who was on all fours on the floor and drooling like a scary puppy. 

"Err . . . I don't have a closet . . ." Hiei admitted sadly.

Kuwabara turned and leapt out the window. "To the closet!" he bellowed. Kurama shook his head sadly.

"Why me?" he asked himself. "Why me? Why _me_, of all beautiful, intelligent people, why me?"

Hiei suddenly reached down his pants, pulling out what might have, at one time, been a plant. "I got one!" he grinned broadly.

Yusuke was busy building an igloo out of Kurama's white boxers, using a laundry basket to prop them up. He was doing quite nicely, too. Kurama turned his attention to Hiei, who threw the plant, planting pot and all. It hit Kurama square in the face, and emitted a stream of purple fog.

Kurama shrieked in terror, "Get it away GET IT AWAY!"

The plant rolled, with the help of its round pot, underneath Kurama's bed. When he tried to reach it, Yusuke bit him.

"Stay back! MY Fortress of Solitude! MINE!" Yusuke defended his 'territory' like a rabid wolf. Or something.

Hiei began to follow Yusuke's example. Though herbal essence bottles proved to be a challenge to build with, so he busied himself with massaging it into his hair. "Aah, such good times," Hiei smiled, a wave of nostalgia lulling him into a calmer state. Or perhaps that was the gas coming from the plant? Who knew?

Our big, orange-topped oaf friend suddenly climbed in through the window. "Hic! I got one! Hic!" he hiccupped his way into the room, having climbed up using Kurama's beautiful vines as ropes.

"Why does Captain Ugly hiccup?" Hiei wanted to know.

"ALCOHOL! . . . hic!" Kuwabara announced, his drunken stupor accenting the fact that he was not only high, but drunk as well.

"What did you drink?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara grinned dumbly. "Water!"

A silence swept the room. "Water is non-alcoholic," Hiei informed his idiot friend.

"Oh. Then I can stop hiccupping now?"

"Yes, Kuwabara," Kurama nodded slowly.

"Oh."

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Yusuke crawled back inside his Fortress of Solitude. "Mine! Dare you enter? NO!"

"Captain Ugly wishes to enter!" Hiei shouted. This sent Yusuke into a blind rage, as he leapt out of the Fortress of Solitude and attacked rabidly.

"Aah! I do _not!_" Kuwabara protested. Hiei laughed insanely and dove into his pile of herbally essence, not to surface for several minutes.

The mention of 'Captain Ugly' stirred fond memories in the kitsune's brain. Memories of Captain Pretty made him smile. The smoke emitting from under his bed was filling most of the room now. The perfect opportunity to become Captain Pretty once more.

"What am I THINKING?!" Kurama yelled, to no one in particular. "I'm no drug addict! I'm a _good boy,_" he tried to convince himself that he was, indeed, a good boy.

"You're almost high!" Yusuke complimented. "Go you!"

"Am not!" Kurama protested.

"Are too!" Kuwabara joined in.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"Am . . . aww, hell with it! CAPTAIN PRETTY LIVES AGAIN!"

~*~*~*~*~*

And so we leave our heroes, who are now drug addicts.

Is this anywhere near as good as PH1? No? oh well, I tried. And it was fun!

Flames and Torches

~Black Dragon~


	2. Yusuke's a drug lord?

I wrote this up on paper two days ago, I figure I'll type it now. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply. I don't own Jim the Hobo either! I love Jim the Hobo, guys.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Much applause. For fallen comrade Captain Pretty lives again!  
  
"Risen like a phoenix from the ashes, once more to bring forth plague and terror upon the innocence that is youth . . ." Hiei trailed off poetically. Everyone stared at him in unison.  
  
"Um. . . Hiei?" Yusuke ventured.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . never mind. . ."  
  
"DO NOT QUESTION THE HERBALLY ESSENCE LORD!"  
  
"Okie dokie." Yusuke agreed simply. Kurama was growing bored of the idiocy engulfing his friends. Captain Pretty had an idea.  
  
"General Ugly!" he snapped.  
  
"Yeff Caffin!" Kuwabara gurgled through a mouthful of dirt. Gods know where that came from.  
  
"I wish for you to fetch me Lord Jim, General." Kurama spoke softly and slowly, because his friend was stupid. He already had a mouthful of dirt. Mustn't push it.  
  
General Ugly spit out a seemingly endless amount of dirt, directly onto our spiky-haired little friend who was conveniently located right next to him. "But Captain!" Kuwabara protested, "That's suicide!"  
  
Hiei breathed a long, slow, drawn-out sigh. "That, General, is a chance we must take."  
  
Kurama nodded.  
  
"Furthermore, there is an earthworm on my face."  
  
Kurama nodded again.  
  
"If you want your life. . ." he paused. "take the suicide mission!"  
  
"RUN AWAAAAAAAAAY!" Kurama shrieked, diving into Hiei's large pile of herbal essence. A few minutes passed by, all of them staring at each other. Then, slowly, Kurama poked his head out from the depths of his hiding place.  
  
"Are we quite finished, Captain?" Hiei asked calmly. Kuwabara nodded, for no reason in particular.  
  
"Yes. Sorry. Old fox habits returning . . ." Kurama explained, a bit embarrassed. Yusuke suddenly stood up, and looked at his wrist.  
  
"I'M LATE!" he announced, and dove out the window. No one really noticed that he wasn't wearing a watch. The rest of his idiot friends just stood there. Kurama turned slowly, deliberately, to glare at Hiei. Hiei glared back.  
  
Kurama cringed. "YOU!" he bellowed, louder than even he had expected, scaring the hell out of Hiei, who had been daydreaming anyway. "You! Youkai! How knowest we that you areth of the Bambooie Squirrels . . . ith?"  
  
Hiei blinked. "Kurama . . . what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"LIIIIIIIIIIES!" Kurama shrieked, causing a girlish scream to escape Kuwabara.  
  
"To the Sun God?" Kurama suggested, as he always had enjoyed using the Sun God as an interrogation method.  
  
"To the pies!" Kuwabara agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
"To the Sun God!" Kurama marched happily over to the light switch.  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Yusuke slid on a pair of sunglasses that do nothing for his appearance whatsoever. Looking back and forth shiftily, he slipped into a Makai portal.  
  
"I'm free!" he proclaimed. A rogue pack of demons threw peanuts at him until he ran. Walking up a lonely Makai path, surrounded by thick twisted trees and dense foliage, he arrived at a hotdog stand. Slipping off his glasses in a secretive manner, he nonchalantly flipped the little 'closed' sign to 'open.' With a grin, he opened a secret-y compartment-y type deal, obviously designed to hold hotdogs. From it he pulled out a planting pot . . . in it a disturbingly familiar looking plant . . .  
  
Back to the other ones . . .  
  
Flipping the fan switch on and off, on and off . . . laughing hysterically . . . was our very own Captain Pretty. Spinning in uncontrollable circles was Hiei, and much of Kurama's furniture was charred and/or burning. Kuwabara was running around striking noble poses, and putting out the furniture. A few more minutes of this passes by, and Hiei is far too disoriented to continue burning things. So this leaves Kuwabara to think about whatever he pleases, as there's no more work for him. Kurama was having a blast.  
  
"Hey, Captain Pretty?"  
  
"What?!" Kurama snapped, flicking the switch 'on' and leaving it there.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to, you know, ask him stuff?"  
  
"Interrogate him?"  
  
"Gazuhntite."  
  
With a sigh, Kurama mouthed "o-kaaay" and turned off the fan. Hiei blinked away his swirly eyes and swore drunkenly at Kurama, though no one was really listening.  
  
"All right, then," Kurama regained his composure. "Where were you on the night of yesterday?!" he demanded.  
  
"I'll bleeping cut off your bleeping tongue if you don't stop with the bleeping questions!" Hiei shouted, staring at Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara was shocked. "Why do you insult Captain Pretty? PAY!" he shouted, lunging at Hiei with his spirit sword flailing about the room recklessly.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and waited for pain, and to his surprise he plopped to the floor.  
  
"Yay! I'm free!" he announced.  
  
"Aww," Kuwabara mumbled sadly, upon realizing that he'd completely missed his target and instead cut him loose. An argument ensued. Kurama argued that Hiei was officially a captured soldier of war. Hiei insisted that he was only a rabid dog, and that he couldn't even understand what Kurama was saying. Of course, Kuwabara didn't want to be left out of this heated discussion, so he argued that he should get a do-over.  
  
After awhile Kurama revoked Hiei's herbal essences privileges, and Hiei was forced to hop back into his ceiling fan prison. And after much whining . . . Kuwabara got his do-over.  
  
"You'll never take me!" Hiei shouted, puffing out his chest proudly and waiting to die. Of course Kuwabara missed again, and cut him loose.  
  
"Yay! I mean, um, woof!" Hiei announced, "I'm a dog!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Uhhhm. . . don't throw things at me! I was going to make this chapter longer, but you know, I found it saved and I wanted to add some and my inspiration was like "meeh?" And so that's what you get. It's tough living up to PH1! SO THERE!  
  
~Ryuu~ 


	3. Scary Chapter

Look! I did something! I'm not dead! Clap for me!  
  
Whoa now. I gotta do disclaimer. *ahem* I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Or it's characters! Or. . . the Purple High idea itself! Actually I really don't own anything. O.o' Sad, yes? I am just a little possessed host body for the fandom. . . .o Creepy thought.  
  
Anyhow, go read the stupidly long-awaited-for update. Enjoy.  
  
-Ryuu  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deep in the oddly forestlike Makai. . .  
  
Yusuke was standing there, beside his hot dog stand. He put on his sunglasses again, thinking they looked cool, but couldn't see in the dim light filtering through the trees overhead. Tossing them to the ground in annoyance, he jumped, noticing they'd landed beside a pair of feet.  
  
"Huh?" he gasped, startled. Those feet looked oddly familiar somehow. But, he couldn't place it. They were big feet. Abnormally big. The shoes encompassing them were ragged and had holes in them. The big, dirty feet wriggled a little. As if they were saying, "Look at us! Don't you know us, Yusuke?"  
  
A little ahem from above the shoes startled Yusuke from his trance. He blinked twice, and slowly let his eyes rise up from the feet. Lo and behold, attached to them were ankles. Then shins, knees, a waistline . . . egad! A belly button could be seen from where the shirt was torn quite a bit. Yusuke jerked his eyes up to the face of the person standing before him, and was greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Jim!"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei (who still believed he was a dog) were walking down the streets of downtown Tokyo. Kurama held the end of a leash in one hand, the other end attached to a collar, around Hiei's neck.  
  
"Woof!" he was barking, crawling down the street on all fours. Kuwabara marched alongside Kuwabara, saluting to his captain every now and then.  
  
"Gasp!" Kurama screamed at random, halting suddenly and pointing. Kuwabara ran into him from behind, and Hiei was jerked to a stop. He released a growl that said, What the hell? I was walking over here.  
  
Kuwabara looked to where Kurama had pointed, and gasped. "Yes, captain! Let us go!"  
  
"Of course," Kurama replied, smug. "I have all the best ideas, you know."  
  
Hiei picked his hands up off the ground, now on his knees, in an attempt to be a taller dog. "I can't see—arf!"  
  
"Come on, Hiei-chan!" Kurama walked forward, and pulled Hiei along with him. Kuwabara followed, the loyal soldier he was. The three of them walked in this manner toward the building Kurama had seen. Attached to the building was a sign. The building was only one story tall, and the bricks were chipped and broken in spots. Worn graffiti on the sides of it, a door of rusted iron, the building seemed to invite them. The sign on the building, or rather, the sign spraypainted in yellow onto the front of it, read Dirty Dancing! High-class chicks! XXX!, among some other various, vulgar things that were worn a little from being there for years.  
  
Kurama's fried-out brain told him, "Mmm. . ." Hiei sat on the ground, tilting his head to one side like a confused puppy. Kuwabara had a light pink hue to his cheeks. "Heh heh heh. . . girls in there." He nodded knowingly.  
  
"They aren't open yet," Kurama said, almost as if he'd already planned this out, "There's a place to eat across the street. Let's get something to eat first."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Kuwabara saluted. Hiei gave a sharp bark, and saluted with one hand made into a fist, to resemble a dog's paw. Kurama put on a haughty dictator's smirk and led the way across the street to hijack some burgers.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim!" Shouted Yusuke excitedly. Jim grinned wide, and shouted back.  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"Jim!"  
  
"I can't understand you, Jim."  
  
Jim seemed a little perturbed by this last comment. "Jiiiiim," he muttered, shaking his head and putting one hand against his forehead in a frustrated manner. Yusuke reached into his stand and pulled out a hot dog.  
  
"Want?"  
  
"Jim!" Jim gladly took the hot dog, and chewed on it with his mouth open, while Yusuke spun the tale of the time Botan had tied his underwear in a knot. Jim just chewed on his hot dog, nodding continuously throughout the entire story. As Yusuke talked, and Jim chewed and nodded, they walked from the hot dog stand through Makai.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay," Said Kurama, throwing away his still uneaten hamburger. Gotta watch the figure, something in his mind told him. So he did. "I'm ready."  
  
"Yes sir!" said Kuwabara again. That's all he'd been saying for the past hour and a half, and that made Kurama happy. Hiei drooled a little, which was also good enough for the fox boy. He wasn't picky.  
  
The three of them, in all their high glory, walked across the street to the little run-down home-away-from-home they had stumbled upon. Kurama pushed open the heavy, rusted door, and walked into a dimly lit room.  
  
"Welcome," a seductive, feminine voice spoke. "I assume you want the—"  
  
"No, no," Kurama interrupted. "We want work."  
  
A light flicked on, and a girl with a high-cut, slightly torn skirt and a low-cut, slightly torn top stood there looking at him with bloodshot eyes and a curious look about her face. Without a word, she motioned for them to follow her. She turned the light back off, leaving the room dim, and led them to a door labeled Staff Only, however Staff was crossed out and replaced by something vastly inappropriate.  
  
Only a few minutes later, the three of them were ready for the show to go on. Hiei was dressed in all tight, black leather. Chains attached collars around his neck, wrists, and ankles. One went up from his neck to the ceiling. Rrrowr, he kept growling for effect.  
  
Kuwabara was dressed in a kitty outfit. Ears atop his head, and a tail attached to the black thong he was wearing. Nothing anywhere else. He meowed and winked, and Hiei barked threateningly.  
  
Then there was Kurama. Long, silver hair reached almost the floor. Golden fox eyes, silver fox ears, and a poofy, silver fox tail. He was dressed in a simple white outfit, almost like a robe. The same thing he always wore when he went Youko. He was pole dancing, and that seemed to do the trick. No borrowed outfit for Kurama.  
  
A loud whistle came from the crowd, and a black-haired individual walked up to put a wad of cash into Kuwabara's thong.  
  
"Hey, sexy." He said.  
  
"Thank you—YUSUKE!" Kuwabara yelped. The music suddenly cut off in the background, and everyone in the establishment turned to stare at Yusuke and Kuwabara. All save Kurama; he was still pole dancing like nobody's business.  
  
After a few seconds of silence (apart from the noises Kurama had begun to make), a sound broke the silence. "Jim!"  
  
Kurama stopped suddenly. "Jim?!"  
  
"JIIIIIIM!"  
  
"JIIIIIIIIIIIM!"  
  
The fox leapt into the crowd, and ran to Jim. Turning back into his red- headed self, he gave the hobo a hug. Then they both coughed nervously and backed away from each other.  
  
Nobody's gay around here!  
  
Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Jim all made it out of the strip club with their lives. Hiei kept the collar. Jim had some things to tell Kurama.  
  
"Jim! Jim, Jiiiiiim!" Jim threw his hands up excitedly. "Jim! Jim. . . JIM!"  
  
When he was finished, Kurama sighed gravely, and then faced his friends with a cheery smile. "Jim says he's glad to be back."  
  
"He said a lot more than that, Kurama, "Yusuke said knowingly. "What else?"  
  
"Nothing else!" Kurama snapped defensively. The rest of them cringed. Good enough for us, they thought.  
  
Suddenly, a boom echoed through the streets, bouncing off the tall buildings of Tokyo. The crew turned to look, and the strip club was still in sight. As the smoke cleared, they could see a lone figure standing in the street.  
  
The figure had long, shiny, flowing black hair, and wore a mask over the lower part of his face. His eyes were narrow and angry, but somehow looked like they were having fun. The maniacal smile on his lips could almost be sensed, though it could not be seen for the mask. Standing in a haughty ha, I win, give me your money or the badger gets it pose, the figure let the wind billow his black cloak and hair, giving him a mysterious, sexy appeal. The figure was, indeed, a completely sober Karasu.  
  
"KARASU!" Kurama shrieked in terror. The rest of them followed up with their own unique gasps.  
  
"Nice to run into you again . . . Kurama."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuum . . .  
  
-Ryuu 


End file.
